hungergamemadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Madness
is the 1st episode of Hunger Game Madness: Season 1 Players PopeFrancis.png|Pope Francis District 1|link=Pope Francis QueenElizabethII.png|Queen Elizabeth II District 1|link=Queen Elizabeth II VladimirPutin.png|Vladimir Putin District 2|link=Vladimir Putin JosifStalin.png|Josif Stalin District 2|link=Josif Stalin AdolfHitler.png|Adolf Hitler District 3|link=Adolf Hitler DarthVader.png|Darth Vader District 3|link=Darth Vader TheFrench.png|The French District 4|link=The French TheItalians.png|The Italians District 4 BillNye.png|Bill Nye District 5|link=Bill Nye Neil1.png|Neil Degrasse Tyson District 5|link=Neil Degrasse Tyson TheDoctor1.png|The Doctor District 6|link=The Doctor Sherlock.png|Sherlock Holmes District 6|link=Sherlock Holmes Leonidas.png|Leonidas District 7|link=Leonidas Batman.png|Batman District 7|link=Batman PewDiePie.png|PewDiePie District 8|link=PewDiePie Shrek.png|Shrek District 8|link=Shrek GenghisKhan.png|Genghis Khan District 9|link=Genghis Khan Khan.png|Khan District 9|link=Khan KimJongUn.png|Kim Jong-un District 10|link=Kim Jong-un AnimeBabe1.png|Anime Babe District 10|link=Anime Babe Magikarp.png|Magikarp District 11|link=Magikarp TheRock.png|The Rock District 11|link=The Rock DonaldTrump.png|Donald Trump District 12|link=Donald Trump Voldemort.png|Voldemort District 12|link=Voldemort Story The Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Leonidas ' '''runs away from the Cornucopia. '''The Doctor' ' '''runs away from the Cornucopia. '''Kim Jong-Un' ' '''runs away from the Cornucopia. '''PewDiePie' runs away from the Cornucopia. Donald Trump'' runs away from the Cornucopia. '''Voldemort '''and '''Bill Nye '''fight for a bag. Voldemort gives up and retreats. '''The Rock ' '''retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia. '''The ''''Italians',' '''Genghis Khan', Anime Babe'', ''and Sherlock Holmes share everything they gathered before running. Vladimir Putin'' runs''' away from the Cornucopia. Khan ' '''runs away from the Cornucopia. '''Neil Degrasse Tyson' ' '''grabs a jar of fishing bait while '''Queen Elizabeth II' gets fishing gear. Adolf Hitler ' '''runs away from the Cornucopia. '''Darth Vader' ' '''runs away from the Cornucopia. '''Pope Francis' ' '''grabs a jar of fishing bait while '''Batman' gets fishing gear. Shrek ' '''runs away from the Cornucopia. '''Magikarp' ' '''snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag. '''Josif Stalin' ''' '''runs away from the Cornucopia. '''The French run away from the Cornucopia. Day 1 '''The Doctor' diverts Sherlock Holmes's attention and runs away. Anime Babe receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Batman scares Darth Vader off. Genghis Khan fishes. The French beg for Josif Stalin to kill them. He refuses, keeping The French alive. PewDiePie and Adolf Hitler hunt for other tributes. Bill Nye diverts Khan's attention and runs away. Shrek tries to spear fish with a trident. Voldemort explores the arena. Pope Francis searches for a water source. The Rock tries to spear fish with a trident. Magikarp discovers a river. Vladimir Putin sets an explosive off, killing Donald Trump, Neil Degrasse Tyson, and Kim Jong-Un. The Italians collect fruit from a tree. Leonidas and Queen Elizabeth II split up to search for resources. 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Night 1 Vladimir Putin fends Anime Babe, Voldemort, and Magikarp away from his fire. Adolf Hitler convinces Darth Vader to snuggle with him. Leonidas starts a fire. The French climb a tree to rest. Batman convinces Sherlock Holmes to snuggle with him. Pope Francis starts a fire. The Doctor, The Italians, and Khan start fighting, but The Italians run away as The Doctor kills Khan. Genghis Khan convinces Josif Stalin to snuggle with him. PewDiePie thinks about home. Shrek, Queen Elizabeth II, and The Rock cheerfully sing songs together. Bill Nye passes out from exhaustion. Day 2 The Rock ambushes Genghis Khan and kills him. The French, Bill Nye, and Queen Elizabeth II start fighting, but Bill Nye runs away as The French kill Queen Elizabeth II. Shrek and Darth Vader hunt for other tributes. Magikarp explores the arena. Vladimir Putin begs for Pope Francis to kill him. He refuses, keeping Vladimir Putin alive. Josif Stalin steals from Voldemort while he isn't looking. The Italians fish. Leonidas sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Anime Babe discovers a cave. Sherlock Holmes, Batman, and PewDiePie hunt for other tributes. The Doctor steals from Adolf Hitler while he isn't looking. 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Night 2 Anime Babe tends to her wounds. The Italians cook their food before putting their fire out. Vladimir Putin receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Batman looks at the night sky. PewDiePie, The Doctor, and Adolf Hitler sleep in shifts. Pope Francis thinks about home. Voldemort stays awake all night. Leonidas kills Magikarp with a hatchet. Bill Nye climbs a tree to rest. Shrek, Josif Stalin, and The French cheerfully sing songs together. Darth Vader stays awake all night. The Rock convinces Sherlock Holmes to snuggle with him. Day 3 Sherlock Holmes goes hunting. Darth Vader picks flowers. Leonidas sprains his ankle while running away from Shrek. Batman receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Adolf Hitler and The French split up to search for resources. Vladimir Putin hunts for other tributes. Anime Babe, The Italians, Voldemort, Bill Nye, and The Rock hunt for other tributes. PewDiePie sprains his ankle while running away from The Doctor. Pope Francis receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Josif Stalin sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. Night 3 Leonidas, Anime Babe, and Bill Nye discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. PewDiePie, Pope Francis, Shrek, and The Italians form a suicide pact, killing themselves. Vladimir Putin climbs a tree to rest. Adolf Hitler climbs a tree to rest. The Rock quietly hums. The French pass out from exhaustion. Sherlock Holmes sets an explosive off, killing Josif Stalin. Voldemort thinks about winning. Batman convinces Darth Vader to snuggle with him. The Doctor goes to sleep. Day 4 Bill Nye, The Rock, Leonidas, and Adolf Hitler hunt for other tributes. The Doctor, The French, and Anime Babe hunt for other tributes. Voldemort throws a knife into Vladimir Putin's chest. Batman receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Sherlock Holmes catches Darth Vader off guard and kills him. 7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Night 4 The Doctor receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Anime Babe looks at the night sky. Leonidas and Batman hold hands. Adolf Hitler sees a fire, but stays hidden. The Rock pushes Voldemort off a cliff during a knife fight. The French climb a tree to rest. Sherlock Holmes tries to sing himself to sleep. Bill Nye tries to treat his infection. The Feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Sherlock Holmes decides not to go to The Feast. Anime Babe decides not to go to The Feast. Bill Nye decides not to go to The Feast. The French decide not to go to The Feast. Adolf Hitler decides not to go to The Feast. Leonidas decides not to go to The Feast. Batman decides not to go to The Feast. The Rock decides not to go to The Feast. The Doctor stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away. Day 5 The French receive a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Sherlock Holmes dies from hypothermia. Bill Nye runs away from Batman. The Rock, Leonidas, The Doctor, Anime Babe, and Adolf Hitler hunt for other tributes. 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Night 5 The Rock sets an explosive off, killing Anime Babe, and Adolf Hitler. Leonidas dies of dysentery. The Doctor, The French, and Batman sleep in shifts. Bill Nye is awoken by nightmares. Day 6 The French search for firewood. The Doctor practices his archery. The Rock receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Bill Nye taints Batman's food, killing him. 4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Night 6 The Rock cooks his food before putting his fire out. The Doctor looks at the night sky. Bill Nye dies from thirst. The French try to sing themselves to sleep. Day 7 The Rock spears The French in the abdomen. The Doctor unknowingly eats toxic berries. 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. The winner is The Rock from District 11! Placements TheRock.png|The Rock District 11 Winner 5 Kills|link=The Rock TheDoctor1.png|The Doctor District 6 2nd Place 1 Kill|link=The Doctor TheFrench.png|The French District 4 3rd Place 1 Kill|link=The French BillNye.png|Bill Nye District 5 4th Place 1 Kill|link=Bill Nye Batman.png|Batman District 7 5th Place|link=Batman Leonidas.png|Leonidas District 7 6th Place 1 Kill|link=Leonidas AdolfHitler.png|Adolf Hitler District 3 7th Place|link=Adolf Hitler AnimeBabe1.png|Anime Babe District 10 8th Place|link=Anime Babe Sherlock.png|Sherlock Holmes District 6 9th Place 2 Kills|link=Sherlock Holmes Voldemort.png|Voldemort District 12 10th Place 1 Kill|link=Voldemort DarthVader.png|Darth Vader District 3 11th Place|link=Darth Vader VladimirPutin.png|Vladimir Putin District 2 12th Place 3 Kills|link=Vladimir Putin JosifStalin.png|Josif Stalin District 2 13th Place|link=Josif Stalin TheItalians.png|The Italians District 4 14th Place Shrek.png|Shrek District 8 15th Place|link=Shrek PopeFrancis.png|Pope Francis District 1 16th Place|link=Pope Francis PewDiePie.png|PewDiePie District 8 17th Place|link=PewDiePie Magikarp.png|Magikarp District 11 18th Place|link=Magikarp QueenElizabethII.png|Queen Elizabeth II District 1 19th Place|link=Queen Elizabeth II GenghisKhan.png|Genghis Khan District 9 20th Place|link=Genghis Khan Khan.png|Khan District 9 21st Place|link=Khan KimJongUn.png|Kim Jong-un District 10 22nd Place|link=Kim Jong-un Neil1.png|Neil Degrasse Tyson District 5 23rd Place|link=Neil Degrasse Tyson DonaldTrump.png|Donald Trump District 12 24th Place|link=Donald Trump Immunities Gained #The Rock - Placed 1st, Season Immunity. #The Doctor - Placed 2nd, Immunity for 2 episodes #The French - Placed 3rd, Immunity for 2 episodes #Bill Nye - Placed 4th, immunity for 1 episode #Batman - Placed 5th, Immunity for 1 episode #Leonidas - Placed 6th, Immunity for 1 episode Eliminated NOTE: The Rules do not apply to this episode. *The Italians *Leonidas *Khan Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:24 Tribute Episodes